Goblins
Goblins were a strange breed, bipedal and shared similar characteristics with humans. They are lutinoids, which encompasses hobgoblins, Bugbears, Uruk-haihttps://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Uruk-hai, mole-goblins, and trolls. The breed consists of three main branches, which consist of, forest goblins, desert goblins, and cave goblins. The most common are cave goblins. In general, goblins are shorter than the average human, have elf-like ears, and have a strange obsession with shiny objects. Forest Goblins Though the cave goblins may be the most common, forest goblins were the first discovered. Speculated, around 16,210BBB forest goblins were taken back from Grussia by vampire conquerors to the Northern Shores of Ennerien. Characteristics Forest goblins have a murky green hide, and a relativity short, the average high being 4"1. Their favorite weapons seem to be knives made of sharp stones. They normally wear leather clothing, with no undergarments. They have very sharp teeth and claws and are fast. They are normally territorial,and tend to chase intrudes miles from their territory. They are entirely carnivores. The species is normally born in triplets and lives to around twenty five. They prefer not to live in cities inhabited by humans or elves and just normally live in villages in the woods. Desert Goblins Not much is known about the nomadic goblins, except for their wanders around the deserts of Grussia. When humans made it to Grussia, the first people they met were the desert goblins, on the shore. The normally peaceful tribes did nothing, until the humans tried to communicate. What they were saying was taken as an insult, and the goblins chased the humans off to the Kingdom on the Tressor. Characteristics These goblins are a tannish color, and are almost the exact same as forest goblins, other than their peaceful lifestyle. Though, they are omnivorous, but eat mostly meat. Their weapon of choice is a spear. Desert Goblins normally live to twenty, and are born in twos, or ones. Cave Goblins Caves goblins are recognized by their mud-colored skin, and omnivorous smiles. They are distinguishable by their height, as they are taller than most other goblin species. Their claws can either be like finger nails, or like forest goblin's. A Characteristics The omnivorous are on average 5"7. They have incredible hearing, maybe from learning to watch out for wurms in the caves. Cave are not used to light, as they are raised in caves. Consequently, they can see very well in night. They mostly eat mushrooms, insects, (Mostly meaty insects, such as wurms, Avenlen leeches, and giant crickets.) non-sentient moles, olms, blind salamanders, bats, and any other animal unlucky enough to wander into one of their cave-holes. They are normally born by the dozen and lived to around thirty-five. Specifically, Cave Goblins are born and raised in sulfur caves, with their grandmother taking care of them, until they reach the age of seven. It is unknown why goblins are raised in sulfur caves, though their grandmother raising them in their young age is most likely because their moms were either sent to fight.